


But He Looks so Innocent!

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, The Maid Cafe From Hell, The Maid Costume, Tumblr request, the tumblr fics tend to be that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asks about Rin's wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Looks so Innocent!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iridium (IridiumFlames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumFlames/gifts).



> This goes out to Iridium, who was hoping for something with substance and got this instead.

The late afternoon sun falls over them where they lie on Makoto's bed. They're the only ones in the house. Makoto is almost too warm with Rin sprawled half on top of him, but their quiet conversation is pleasant, and Rin is drawing gentle patterns along his stomach. He doesn't want to move. He's comfortable. Perhaps too comfortable, considering what comes out of his mouth.

"So," he says lazily. "Did you keep your outfit from the cultural festival?"

Rin lifts his head. "What?" 

"You know, the _Maid Cafe from Hell_ ," he says.

"Oh, you liked me in a suit, did you?" Rin grins, predatory and pleased. 

"No, I mean, _yes_ ," he hastily corrects himself, "but I was wondering about last year's costume."

"Last...year?" There's a considerable pause before it dawns on him. "Makoto!"

He tries desperately for nonchalance. "What?" 

Rin snorts. "You are so much filthier than you let on."

"I-"

"With that innocent face!" Rin continues. 

Makoto smiles guilelessly. "This face?"

"I hate you," Rin says pleasantly.

Makoto snorts. "You don't." 

"You show everyone else this act but I know you," Rin says, slinking closer, caging him in with his long limbs - god, but Makoto loves his arms and shoulders - "You're a closet deviant."

"Only for Rin."

"You're a sap as well."

"Hey!"

Laughter hitches into a breathless moan as Rin pushes their shirts up and grinds down, pressure and skin and the promise of more. 

"You want me in a dress?" Rin asks. "Or do you want me to call you 'Master'?" The word trips off his tongue and Makoto wonders,

"Is that something you want?" 

Rin sits up, still in Makoto's lap, but much too far away. "I'm not sure," he admits. "I like hearing my name. And I like saying yours."

"You also like to say _fuck_ , and _oh god_ , and _do that again_ ," Makoto reminds him helpfully. 

"Shut up," Rin growls. 

"Make me," is his uninspired retort. Rin rolls his eyes but sinks down to bite at his lips anyway.


End file.
